


Abomination

by GracieAnneJackson



Series: Sister Christian [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, No Smut, Original Character(s), Plot, Screenplay/Script Format, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieAnneJackson/pseuds/GracieAnneJackson
Summary: Hell has fallen into disarray, but a new figure rises as its king... and he's no stranger to the Winchesters. Meanwhile, Sam and Joan's differences come to a point - will her growing influence over Dean drive a wedge between the boys?





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> This is Episode 3 of the Sister Christian story arc. This arc was written between Seasons 13 and 14, and takes place some time in Season 14. Online format makes normal screenplay conventions impossible; forgive mistakes in proper text placement.
> 
> This was written before the Season 14 premier. All similarities to the show are coincidental.

**FADE IN:**

**COUNTRY CHURCHYARD - SUNRISE**

JOAN pushes a lawnmower across the churchyard, dressed in borrowed men’s shorts and a t-shirt. Quick montage showing her taking care of all the landscaping around the church. She returns her equipment to a shed behind the church and walks into the office.

The CHURCH RECEPTIONIST smiles at Joan and hands her an envelope.

JOAN

Thank you!

As JOAN walks back to the Indian, she waves to CHUCK, who is reading on a park bench in the church garden. He hesitatingly waves back, seemingly preferring not to have been noticed. She kicks the motorcycle to life.

**A THRIFT STORE - MORNING**

JOAN flips through the racks at the thrift store, selecting some jeans.

She approaches the register with a few articles of clothing (we see a suit jacket as well) and pays for them from the envelope of cash.

**THE BUNKER  - MORNING**

JOAN pulls into the garage, grocery bags on her handlebars, and parks the bike. She walks to the kitchen and puts the bags down. MARY is sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

MARY

Good morning.

JOAN

Morning!

JOAN begins putting the groceries away.

MARY

You went shopping?

JOAN

(Indicating the food she is putting away)

These are for everyone.

(Pulling the jeans out of her bag and holding them up)

And these are for me.

MARY smiles approvingly.

 

JOAN

Where is everybody?

MARY

The boys are around. Cas and Jack too. Ketch, Charlie and Bobby went to check out a lead on some stray gargoyles.

SAM walks into the kitchen, completely distracted by a newspaper in his hand.

MARY

Morning.

SAM looks up at the women, reaching for a piece of fruit that JOAN just brought in. He takes a bite and speaks with his mouth full, still engrossed in the paper.

SAM

Morning.

JOAN chuckles at SAM, gathers her clothes and goes to leave. As she walks out of the kitchen, DEAN tries to walk in. They do the awkward back-and-forth of who goes in which direction before DEAN sleepily places his hands on her shoulders to stop her moving, then steps back and motions for her to go first. She smiles at him and exits the kitchen. He can’t stifle a smile, even in a groggy state.

DEAN walks straight to the coffee maker, mumbling his good-mornings. He pours a cup and sips it black. He seems to come alive at that point, shaking himself loose.

DEAN

Ah. Good for the soul.

SAM and MARY look at each other, giggling. SAM’s phone rings.

SAM

It’s Jody. (Answers it)

Hey, Jody. (Suddenly serious) Okay. No, no, we can do it. New Mexico? (Looks at watch) We can be there by midnight.

At that, MARY and DEAN get up to put the breakfast things away and get going.

SAM

Yeah, you know we can handle it. All right, see you. Say hi to the girls. (Hangs up)

DEAN

What we got?

SAM

Demons.

DEAN

Nice.

DEAN turns back to walk toward the bedrooms, coffee cup still in hand, slapping his chest and yelling to hype himself up.

DEAN

Joan, pack a bag! We got demons to gank! Whoo!

 

**BUNKER GARAGE - MORNING**

JOAN carefully puts her swords in the Impala’s trunk and closes it. SAM and MARY also pile into the car. DEAN, with a backpack over his shoulder and carrying a duffel bag, is talking to CASTIEL by the door to the bunker.

DEAN

Sure you don’t want to come?

CASTIEL

Yes. Jack is... I think he needs a few days’ vacation.

DEAN

All right, man.

CASTIEL

Dean. Call me. If you need me.

DEAN responds only with a roguish salute, and then gets into the driver’s seat of the Impala and peels out of the garage gleefully. We vaguely hear SAM and MARY complaining.

 

**BUNKER LIBRARY - MORNING**

CASTIEL returns to the library to find JACK sitting at a table, staring at a pencil with a blank expression, flicking it around with his fingers.

JACK

You didn’t want to go?

CASTIEL

They can handle this without me.

JACK

That’s not what I asked.

CASTIEL sits across from JACK, awkwardly folding his hands on the table.

CASTIEL

No, I didn’t want to go. I wanted to spend some time off. With you.

JACK looks up at CASTIEL and nods placidly, but does not smile.

JACK

I’m not very useful anymore. Not that I ever was good at hunting, I guess.

CASTIEL

You’re exactly as capable as Sam or Dean was at your age.

JACK

At what age? Two?

CASTIEL

(Genuinely taken aback) Are you two years old already?

JACK finally cracks a smile.

JACK

No, I guess I’m not.

JACK’s stomach growls. He clutches his stomach in shock.

JACK

I... I think I am ill.

CASTIEL

(Very seriously) I experienced this when I was without my grace. You’re hungry. I will make you an omelette.

CASTIEL rises with purpose and walks toward the kitchen, leaving JACK at the table with a confused look.

 

**THE IMPALA - NIGHT**

DEAN is driving, with SAM in the passenger seat and JOAN and MARY in the backseat. DEAN is humming along with the radio, which is playing “On the Road Again” by Willie Nelson. JOAN is low-key whispering along, looking out the window. SAM is struggling with his phone.

MARY

How much further?

SAM

Well _somebody_ used up all of both his and my data. So it’s kind of hard to tell.

DEAN

My phone cut out in the middle of the World Series. What was I supposed to do?

SAM pulls out an old atlas from the glove box.

DEAN

Wow. Haven’t seen that thing in years. Holy crap, are those MapQuest directions in there?

SAM

Dude, seriously, watch the road. We have at least 20 more miles before the exit.

DEAN

I keep saying we need to get unlimited data.

SAM

On our prepaid burner phones? That doesn’t exist, Dean.

DEAN

(Ignoring Sam) Or maybe Wi-Fi in the bunker.

MARY turns to JOAN and silently mouths, “Wi-Fi?” JOAN only shrugs.

JOAN

(Quietly, to MARY) Didn’t really get a lot of “tech” education in the cloister.

SAM

Okay, here we go. It’s going to be exit 16B.

 

**ABANDONED MISSION - MIDNIGHT**

A run down, Spanish-style Mission building lies solitary in the desert of New Mexico. The Impala pulls within sight of it, behind a hill for cover. DEAN cuts off the headlights and turns off the engine.

The team gathers their weapons from the trunk. MARY and DEAN bear angel blades. SAM holds the demon knife. JOAN has a short, slightly curved knife. DEAN sees her knife and indicates it.

DEAN

That thing kills demons?

JOAN

Yep. Kills lots of things.

DEAN makes “not bad” face.

The team crawls up the hill, where they lay down, looking at the building. The moonlight illuminates the yard, where they can see several figures relaxing, playing cards and roasting marshmallows at a campfire. There are no sentries.

DEAN

Doesn’t look like they knew we were coming.

SAM

Jody’s gotten calls about them rolling through town, grabbing up vessels. Cattle mutilations all over the area. They’re being sloppy.

JOAN

The vessels might still be alive.

MARY

I don’t like this. They’re not on the defensive, there’s not even anyone on watch. It’s too easy.

DEAN

You’re right.

The team slides back off the hill and stands near the car, out of sight of the building.

DEAN

Let’s go in two teams, pincer style. Move outside to inside.

SAM glances at JOAN, then looks back to DEAN. MARY notices this.

SAM

It’s safer to stay together.

JOAN

Dean is right. In two units we move quicker, and we avoid being surrounded.

MARY

Sam and I on the right, Dean and Joan on the left?

SAM hesitates, but realizes he is outnumbered.

SAM

Fine.

DEAN and JOAN are in the bushes, close to the fire where several DEMONS are enjoying themselves. From their perspective, across the yard, we see MARY and SAM approaching a group of demons chatting by some patio furniture. They take cover by a shed.

SAM and DEAN simultaneously hold up 3 fingers, counting down together. At 0, all four hunters emerge from their hiding and attack.

Two demons fall immediately. The others scream and run toward the building. One demon resists, picking up a fire poker to defend against JOAN’s knife. JOAN recites an exorcism while fighting and the demon, hearing it, smokes out before she can finish. This annoys her. The vessel, a young man, falls to the ground, confused.

JOAN

You ok?

The man nods.

DEAN

Good. Run.

The man scampers off into the night. The demons have retreated inside. The team proceeds to the front door and takes cover to each side of it, peering around the doorframe.

HEAD DEMON

Winchesters!

SAM and DEAN look at each other, surprised.

SAM

Yeah?

HEAD DEMON

Let’s talk! I’m coming out!

JOAN pulls out a folded black tablecloth with a devil’s trap on one side and places it on the ground in front of the door, plain black side up.

DEAN

All right. Come out. Slow.

The HEAD DEMON comes out, extends his hands through the doorframe, and steps onto the cloth. He is a hippie, with dreadlocks and wearing an oversize tie-dye shirt. As soon as he steps onto the cloth, he sighs.

HEAD DEMON

Really? A devil’s trap?

MARY makes a “not bad” face.

SAM

You wanted to talk. Talk.

HEAD DEMON

All right, look. We’re not trying to make trouble. We just needed to get out of hell for a while. Freaking chaos down there right now, man.

SAM

You made enough trouble for us to have to show up.

HEAD DEMON

Good point, yes, and that can be corrected, we can talk about that.

MARY

Why did you need to get out of hell?

HEAD DEMON

Since Lucifer died, there’s been a power struggle. Giant sucking power vacuum, man. There’s a couple contenders right now, but it’s probably going to be this one kid.

DEAN

Kid?

HEAD DEMON

Yeah, he’s this young dude. I don't know his name. I’ve never seen him, but everyone’s pretty scared of the guy.

JOAN

What reason do we have to let you live?

HEAD DEMON

These vessels are still kickin’, man. We try to be gentle. Living easy.

The team looks at each other, considering this.

HEAD DEMON

You mosey on out of here, we make sure they’re still kicking when hell chills back out.

DEAN

How do we know you keep your word?

HEAD DEMON

You’re the Winchesters. I have no doubt you’ll find us sooner or later. I have no desire to be on you guys’ bad side.

SAM

That’s pretty smart.

HEAD DEMON

Same time, we’re talking a pretty good number of demons here. You send us down, we’re gonna climb back out, and I’m pretty sure we’ll also find you too, sooner or later. Do we have an understanding?

JOAN

No. Hell no. We’re supposed to just walk out of here and leave all these people to be possessed, indefinitely?

DEAN

She’s right.

MARY

Yeah, you’ll probably find us. Honestly, we’re not exactly shaking in our boots about it.

HEAD DEMON

You don’t want to make enemies of us, dudes.

JOAN takes several steps away from the door, taking off her jacket to expose her tattoos. She raises her arms and begins to recite the exorcism. DEAN and MARY join in, yelling it through the windows of the small building. Two demons “smoke out” and try to exit, but get caught in the devil’s trap on the floor. SAM eventually joins in as well, raising his voice to make sure all the demons hear it. As the prayer finishes, many columns of smoke bust out of the windows and dive into the ground, disappearing.

The HEAD DEMON vessel collapses onto the tablecloth, then steps off of it onto the grass.

(FORMER) HEAD DEMON

Wh... what the hell.

DEAN

Yep, pretty much.

 

**ABANDONED MISSION - SUNRISE**

A short time jump, and SAM and MARY are splashing holy water on everyone as they exit the building through the devil’s trap. They all pass.

MARY

There’s a bus stop about a mile south of here. Good luck, guys.

The former vessels all saunter off together. We see the first guy from last night with them.

JOAN and DEAN emerge from the house.

DEAN

That’s everyone.

SAM

For now. They’ll be back. And they’ll be pissed.

JOAN

Yeah. They will.

We see the group walking together down the road. A couple is holding hands. One man puts a supportive arm on another’s shoulder. The head demon’s vessel points to the bus stop ahead.

JOAN

And it’ll be worth it.

MARY

It’s more than just _those_ demons. If hell is as bad as they say, we’re going to see a lot of them.

DEAN

And this new kid. Sounds like some seriously bad news. (Beat.) I was in a good mood, too.

 

**THE IMPALA - DAY**

DEAN is driving. JOAN wakes up with a start to find that SAM and MARY are also asleep. She is sitting directly behind DEAN, and SAM is sitting shotgun in front of MARY.

DEAN

Morning.

JOAN

Morning. Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.

DEAN

(Obviously groggy) Don’t worry about it. We were up all night. I’m glad everyone’s catching a few winks.

JOAN

You shouldn’t drive the whole way. Switch with me, I’ll drive. You nap.

DEAN’S gut reaction is obviously a “hell no.” But he looks over at SAM, who is snoring, head fully back.

DEAN

Yeah. We’re probably going to end up in a ditch if I don’t.

DEAN pulls over and he and JOAN switch places. SAM and MARY don’t wake up. JOAN pulls out very gently, looking behind her and generally driving very responsibly. DEAN initially looks out of sorts to be in the backseat, but soon relaxes and closes his eyes. JOAN looks back at him and smiles to see he has fallen asleep.

Time passes. Just as they pass a sign that says “Welcome to Kansas,” a phone starts ringing and SAM wakes up with a start. He doesn’t notice who is driving – he looks at his phone, which says “Cas.” He presses “accept” and raises the phone to his ear exactly as he looks over to see JOAN behind the wheel. He double-takes, snaps his head back to see the unconscious DEAN drooling against the window, his mouth wide open. He stares at JOAN, who is clearly unsure what the fuss is all about. He seems offended that DEAN would let her drive instead of waking him up.

CASTIEL

(Off-screen, through the phone) Sam? Hello?

SAM

Uhh.. uh, Cas. Hey. We’re almost home. What’s up?

 

 **IN THE BUNKER:** CASTIEL is standing by the library tables. An irate ROWENA is pacing back and forth behind him, muttering incomprehensibly as JACK listens to her patiently.

CASTIEL

Rowena is here. She’s very upset. Apparently, she was attacked by demons. I... I think she should explain it to you.

ROWENA

Is that them? Give me the phone!

ROWENA snatches the phone from CAS and we hear the rest of her line through the phone, **IN THE IMPALA** :

ROWENA

(Off-screen, through phone) Those bloody hell-freaks! Don’t they remember who I am?! I was ACCOSTED, Sam!

SAM must pull the phone away from his ear to prevent hearing damage as she continues to complain, but we can’t hear what she is saying. He rubs his eyes.

SAM

Okay. It’s okay. We will be there soon. All right. Yes. No, no, stay right there. Seriously. (He smiles) You’re welcome. Yeah. Okay. Bye. (Hangs up)

MARY woke up during SAM’s last line. She rubs her eyes and gets her bearings after SAM hangs up. SAM hears her moving and turns around.

MARY

Hey, what’s up with Rowe-

MARY looks at JOAN, then DEAN, then back to JOAN. SAM looks at her pointedly, silently communicating an “I know, right?” SAM is clearly disapproving, and wants his mother to join him in that feeling, but MARY just seems to think it’s all very funny.

SAM

Rowena’s at the bunker. She had a demon incident, apparently.

JOAN

Who’s Rowena?

SAM

She’s a friend. A witch.

JOAN’S eyes grow wide and she is about to say something about that but is interrupted when-

DEAN wakes up suddenly, gasping a for air and flailing his arms.

DEAN

Witch? What witch?

SAM

Rowena.

DEAN

Oh.

DEAN relaxes, rubbing his face. He looks up to find both SAM and MARY staring at him. A moment passes.

DEAN

What?

Both turn away immediately, shaking their heads as if to say, “nothing; nothing at all.” JOAN looks at DEAN in the mirror. She can tell something is odd about the fact that she is driving, and she suspects what it might be.

DEAN

Where are we?

JOAN

Kansas. Almost Wichita. Three hours from Lebanon.

DEAN

Coffee.

JOAN

I’ll take the next exit.

 

**THE BUNKER - AFTERNOON**

ROWENA is sitting at the library table, drinking hot tea, still nervous, but calmer than we last saw her. JACK is sitting across from her. They both rise when

SAM, DEAN, and MARY enter, still carrying their bags.

ROWENA

Boys! So good to see you.

DEAN

(Weirded out by her warmth) Uh, hey, Rowena.

ROWENA goes to embrace SAM and DEAN in turn. The boys hug her back, kind of awkwardly, but share a concerned glance with each other.

SAM

So, you said on the phone, a bunch of demons tried to kill you?

ROWENA

Kill me? No! They tried to abduct me!

DEAN

(More concerned now) Abduct you? To where?

ROWENA

Apparently, to meet some new usurper of Fergus’ throne. Some bloody child too, the nerve! If I hadn’t had a demon spell handy, who knows?

CASTIEL walks in to join them.

MARY

We’ve heard of the same demon. A kid, rising to the throne of hell?

ROWENA

Not a demon. A human.

EVERYONE looks at her in disbelief.

CASTIEL

A human? How can that be?

ROWENA

I don’t know! Apparently he can command demons; they’re all very afraid of him. Oh, what was his name... they mentioned it. Joseph?

Realization dawns on DEAN’S face. He snaps to face SAM.

DEAN

Jesse.

SAM takes a moment, then his jaw drops. CASTIEL is stunned.

ROWENA

Yes! That’s right. You know him??

CASTIEL

If it is the boy Jesse... that is the worst possible scenario.

MARY

Who is this Jesse?

DEAN

We met him years ago. He was just a child then. Cas tried to kill him.

MARY turns to CASTIEL with a judgmental face.

CASTIEL

He is the progeny of a demon and a human. When Lucifer first rose, his power was immense. He could have destroyed all of heaven with a thought – child or not.

SAM

But Lucifer is dead now... his power should be weaker. Why are we just hearing about him now?

JOAN is revealed in the doorway, a distance away from the others.

JOAN

Because of the power vacuum in hell. Lucifer would have considered him a threat; this cambion probably hid from him. Emerging now is safer, and the throne is empty, so it’s a good time to make a play.

ROWENA smiles at JOAN and approaches her, hand outstretched.

ROWENA

You must be Joan. Jack was telling me all about you.

JOAN swallows hard and awkwardly shakes her hand. She doesn’t want to make eye contact with ROWENA, but also doesn’t want to betray her fear. ROWENA notices her stiffness and her smile weakens a bit.

ROWENA

Hmm. Don’t like witches, do you?

JOAN shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant.

JOAN

I don’t know. I’ve only met a few.

ROWENA

Oh? Who? Maybe I’ve met them too.

ROWENA looks deeply into JOAN’S eyes as if trying to make out something written in them. JOAN looks away awkwardly.

ROWENA follows her with her eyes, smiling. She apparently has come to some conclusion. She turns back to the Winchesters and changes the subject.

ROWENA

Well. We can certainly find out about this Jesse. I just need a few things, and I can look in on him. See where he is, at least.

SAM

What do you need?

 

**THE BUNKER - EVENING**

ROWENA adds things to a large metal bowl, occasionally referring to a book laid out next to her. SAM, DEAN, MARY, CASTIEL, JACK and JOAN are gathered around, some with beer in their hands. DEAN stands next to JOAN, who is obviously uncomfortable.

DEAN

(Whispering to JOAN) What’s the deal with you and Rowena?

JOAN

(Whispering back) What’s my deal? Why are you friends with a witch?

ROWENA

(Out Loud) It’s a long story, dear. You see my son, Fergus, was the king of hell for a time. They got acquainted over the years, fought Lucifer together, all that. I helped out too, it’s... all a bit complicated. Sam in particular – he’s a dear. Helped me with an old problem.

JOAN struggles to process this for a moment, then just nods and decides to let it be.

ROWENA extends a hand and lays it on JOAN’S. She looks genuinely into her eyes.

ROWENA

You’ve nothing to fear from me, dear. We’re not all like Mercedes.

JOAN is shocked. She steps back from ROWENA.

JOAN

How did you–

ROWENA

Why you’re the spitting image, first off. Also – and I don’t know if you knew this – you have the same power she did.

JOAN

I am nothing like her. Nothing. And I want nothing to do with her power or yours.

JOAN storms out. DEAN goes to follow, but MARY touches his shoulder and looks at him. DEAN stops and lets her go. He turns to ROWENA.

DEAN

Who the hell is Mercedes?

ROWENA looks genuinely saddened by JOAN’S reaction.

ROWENA

I think she should tell you that. If she wants to. Poor dear. (Shakes head.) Well. The spell is ready.

ROWENA raises her hands and recites a spell. A purple cloud emerges from the bowl and forms a sort of “screen,” upon which an image forms. The team leans in.

The image shows JESSE, a young, dashing man in his early 20s. He is wearing a suit. He sits on the throne in the court Crowley used to keep, at the asylum. He addresses a demon; we can’t hear him. The demon bows and leaves. JESSE stands, walks directly to the “camera,” and suddenly we can hear him.

JESSE

Rowena. If you’re curious about me, there are more polite ways to get acquainted.

The team is taken aback. ROWENA is terrified, and starts waving her hands through the purple smoke to try and dispel it.

DEAN

What the f-

JESSE

Hello, Winchesters.

The team spins around to find Jesse, standing in the room with a hand in his pocket. His smile is friendly, not menacing at all.

JESSE

It’s been a long time.

SAM

(Swallows hard) Jesse.

JESSE

Sam. Dean. Wow, you guys look a lot older.

DEAN

Yeah. So do you.

JESSE only laughs and crosses his arms.

SAM

Where did you go, Jesse? We haven’t heard from you in almost 10 years.

JESSE

Well, I figured out teleportation pretty quick, and after that, pretty much everywhere. Fell in with a coven in Cyprus after a few years, then I lived in Russia for a while. You know. Drifted. Just moving every time someone figured out what I was. Couldn’t have anyone tipping off the big guy.

CASTIEL

Lucifer would have killed you, if he knew you existed.

JESSE

Exactly. Kind of like you tried to, right?

CASTIEL shifts uncomfortably.

MARY

That’s a hard way to grow up.

JESSE

I suppose. You’re Mary, right? Their mom? Nice to meet you.

JESSE steps forward and extends a hand, which MARY hesitatingly takes. He kisses her hand, much to MARY'S chagrin, then turns to ROWENA.

JESSE

I apologize if my lieutenants were a bit... overzealous. They were sent to _invite_ you, not to kidnap you. They are accustomed, I suppose, to a rougher sort. Please forgive the disturbance.

ROWENA is clearly charmed. JESSE kisses her hand as well.

ROWENA

Thank you for the apology. Err.. what was it you wanted to talk to me about?

JESSE

Let’s make an appointment to discuss it in depth. Call me anytime.

JESSE produces a business card, which he offers to ROWENA. She takes it. We see that the card is blank, but at her touch a dark smoke emerges from the card, revealing in sophisticated print: “Jesse Turner, King of Hell”, as well as a phone number.

ROWENA is impressed, but annoyed.

ROWENA

I see you’ve taken to calling yourself by my son’s title.

JESSE

(Deferentially) I haven’t forgotten, queen mother, the status left you by your son. I see myself as his unofficial heir; I plan to construct a monument in Hell to his legacy.

ROWENA can’t stop a small, wry grin; she begins to say something but is interrupted.

CASTIEL

Why now, Jesse? Since Lucifer died, you-

JESSE

My power is diminished, yes. I’m now only about as powerful as your typical angel. Well, pre-fall angel, anyway. But I can still command demons, so the King of Hell job is pretty well suited to me.

JESSE looks around at the distrusting, frightened faces around him.

JESSE

Guys. Come on. Someone is going to be king of hell. I see no reason that you should prefer some demon, or even worse, the anarchy we have right now. I can control demons. I can keep them in line. You were friends with Crowley. I was hoping there could be a similar arrangement with us.

The team looks at each other awkwardly. No one says anything. Jesse raises a hand.

JESSE

You probably want to talk among yourselves. I’ll make myself scarce. (Much Louder) So the girl lurking on the other side of the door can relax.

JESSE disappears. JOAN opens the door, holding a sword in one hand, her face set hard.

JOAN

That... was a powerful being. Make no mistake. And his power, it’s not grace. It’s not magic. It’s evil, plain and simple.

ROWENA

(To MARY, begrudgingly) He was charming, though.

MARY

We can’t trust him.

SAM

Of course we can’t trust him. But I also don’t think he’s our enemy.

DEAN looks at SAM incredulously.

 SAM

(To DEAN) Think about it. He has a good point. Someone is going to be on the throne. Someone _needs_ to be on the throne – hell with no one in charge isn’t a good thing for the world. We learned that today.

DEAN

So, what, we get buddy-buddy with a cambion?

SAM

No, no. We just... we wait and see. I’m not saying he’s a good guy, but I’m just not ready to burn him at the stake yet.

JOAN

I am. His very existence is an abomination.

CASTIEL

Joan...

JOAN

I’m serious. That power... If there was good in him as a child, I’m sorry, but it’s gone. He only exists because of an act of evil, and it has come to fruition.

CASTIEL

Joan!

We see JACK’S back as he leaves the room, wordlessly. JOAN realizes what could be understood from that and looks remorseful.

The whole group has an awkward silence.

SAM

It’s not just Jack. I’m an abomination too, right? Azazel’s heir? And I could have been evil. Probably would have been evil, if not...

At the last line, SAM almost points to DEAN, but his voice catches and he stops. We know what he meant.

JOAN

You made a decision, Sam. If you had decided to take your place as general of hell like Azazel wanted, I would have made you my enemy, too. Jesse has made his choice.

JOAN turns around and leaves. As she is halfway out the door, DEAN calls out:

DEAN

Where are you going?

JOAN

To apologize to Jack!

SAM storms to an adjacent room. DEAN follows him. SAM whips around to talk to him privately.

SAM

(Pointing) And speaking of people we can’t trust!

DEAN

Who, Joan? Come on.

SAM

She’s not like us, Dean. She was raised by a cult. She’s militant. She’s... She’s not good for you!

DEAN

What are you talking about?

SAM

I see the way you look at her, man. I get it, I do, she’s pretty, she helped you out, but we don’t know her. We don’t know anything about her.

DEAN

I think I know her fine. She was in my head, Sam! She saved my life, and yours too, if you remember.

SAM

What’s her last name?

DEAN

What?

SAM

Where was she born?

DEAN

What difference does it make?

DEAN starts to walk away.

SAM

Who the hell is Mercedes?

DEAN stops, but does not turn around. After a pause, he storms out of the room.

 

**COUNTRY CHURCH - NIGHT**

JOAN is mopping the floor of the church, stepping back away from the altar as she mops herself toward the door.

DEAN appears behind her in the doorway.

DEAN

You know, you don’t need to pick up janitorial work for money. We have ways of supplying ourselves.

JOAN isn’t really surprised to see him. She continues mopping as they talk.

JOAN

I know. And you do what you need to do so you can keep doing what you’re doing, but... I just don’t feel right using other people’s credit cards. The convent always found ways to make ends meet. Begging, selling things, odd jobs. We made it work. I’d just prefer to keep that going. Earn my keep.

DEAN seems to respect that line of thinking, but he says nothing; he only nods.

JOAN mops up to where DEAN is standing, sets the mop aside and sits down. DEAN sits next to her.

DEAN

Where are you from, Joan?

JOAN

What?

DEAN

I just want to know a bit more about you. That seemed like an... easy place to start.

JOAN

Oh. Yeah, um. I was born in New Orleans.

DEAN

Oh, cool. The Big Easy. Live there long?

JOAN

Yeah, actually, until I was 13 or so. Went to a Catholic school.

DEAN

Your parents were Catholic, then?

JOAN

Uh, no. Well, I don’t know about my dad I guess. My mom wasn’t... uh, she wasn’t the church type. My aunt paid my tuition. She brought me to the convent after my mom died.

DEAN

Why didn’t you just stay with her?

JOAN

(Shrugs) I guess she wanted a clean slate. To forget about her sister. Besides, she runs in some high-class circles. I’d just be in her way.

Beat.

DEAN

I’m sorry about your mom.

JOAN

(Scoffs) Don’t be. She was kind of the worst.

DEAN

Mercedes?

JOAN

Yeah. That’s her. My mom, the notorious witch. She moved to New Orleans to study witchcraft. Got knocked up by some rando, I came along. Left me pretty much to my own devices for most of my childhood, which was fine, until things got bad.

DEAN

 _Then_ it got bad?

JOAN

Yeah. My mom, she got into some rougher stuff. Dark stuff. Kind of dragged me into it.

DEAN

As an apprentice?

JOAN

At first. I sucked at it. So then I became her lab rat. New potions, curses, you know. She'd use them on me to see how they worked.

DEAN is horrified, but tries to hide his reaction.

DEAN

How old?

JOAN

Started at, I dunno, like 8. 10 maybe. She uh, kind of lost control. Started using her own ... _products_. Always looking for more power, or just a high, I don't know. Ended up dying, and I was alone. My aunt dropped me off at the convent in an effort to save my witchy soul. I guess it worked. From witch’s pet to hunter.

DEAN

Rowena said you had some magic in you.

JOAN

Yeah. Can’t do anything about that. That’s why I got this.

JOAN reveals a tattoo on her chest – a spiral of words with a magical inscription.

JOAN

Sealed that crap up where it can’t hurt anybody.

DEAN nods, then stands up and picks up the bucket.

DEAN

Thanks.

JOAN

For what?

DEAN

Telling me.

JOAN

(Shrugs) It’s not a secret.

DEAN

All the same.

JOAN

You’re welcome.

 

JOAN turns off the light as they exit, leaving the candles burning around the altar.

  

FADE OUT:

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please subscribe so you don't miss new episodes. They drop every week, ish. Ya girl's gotta work, too.


End file.
